


A Clash of hero's

by Priestess27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: Joe Wilson shows up four years after Kasnia with new friends that need help. Can Oliver and Thea help. Add on to the constant fighting Thea an Slade have been doing for the last four years.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen, Oliver Queen & Thea Queen & Shado & Slade Wilson, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Thea Queen & Felicity Smoak, Thea Queen & Slade Wilson, Thea Queen/Slade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've had this in my head and had to write it. And omg it's actually a slow burn. I'm starting chapter two now. I want it to be at least 20 or 25 chapters total. So I'll be working on this for right now. Ideas of what you wanna see in Thea and Slades fights. Cause they're going to fight alot.

_Earth 1_

_Starling City, 2:35pm._

Thea Queen was sitting in felicity’s chair watching Slade and Oliver spar. Both had foregone shirts. Slade’s bronze skin was glistening with sweat. Thea had to bite her lip from moaning at the sight of his muscles moving as he flexed every time Oliver went to attack. 

Slade had come back after another dead end looking for Joe. Thea was happy that he was trying to make amends. Thea jumped down asking for a go. Oliver nodded moving off the Mats. 

Thea smiled as she an Slade circled each other. Moving to attack, Thea punched him. The man barely stumbled laughing at her with a smirk. When Slade moved forward he slammed her onto the floor. Thea grunted but kicked him away. 

Slade laughed watching Thea standing as she at him again. They traded blows for a while until Slade yanked on her arm turning her and pulling her into his chest. A knife at her throat. 

“Dead” Slade smirked. Thea panted lightly. With a smirk, Thea jammed her leg between slade’s and slammed home. The Australian grunted in pain falling onto his back. Holding his nuts. Thea giggled straddling him as she put his knife onto his own throat. “Dead” Thea smirked. 

The doors opened , Thea turned to see Diggle walking in. This gave Slade an opening Yanking her arm away from his throat. Flipping her over his body before swiftly straddling her. Thea blushed as Slade stood reaching out to help her up. 

Thea took his hand smiling at him when he pulled her up. “Your getting better” Slade praised. She turned hearing clapping. Oliver had a smile on his face. “ that’s a compliment coming from him” 

Rolling his eye , Slade watched as Thea walked away, Oliver patted his shoulder as dig approached A frown was on Oliver’s face. “slade go walk Thea home” the Australian nodded. Heading off in the direction of Thea. 

_Thea’s apartment_

Slade carried Thea into her apartment. He nodded towards felicity who was sitting with Steve Rogers and a long haired man. Thea curled her arm tighter against his chest. Slade didn’t say a word just headed towards Thea’s room. 

Putting her to bed , Slade covered her up. Smiling when she curled up. “goodnight Thea” he whispered. He went to leave when Thea sleepily grabbed him. “stay Slade” huffing out a laugh. Slade moved to join her in bed. 

Wrapping an arm around her. He heard the door open an Oliver’s voice yelling at dig. Slade closed his eye. Holding Thea close. He didn’t see Thea’s smile. 

An hour later, Thea smiled at slade’s sleeping form before getting up. Gently running her fingers through his hair. “ please don’t dream” she kissed his brow very gently as she headed towards the kitchen. 

_Kitchen_. 

Thea closed the door to her bedroom with a soft click. Walking into the kitchen. Thea nodded to felicity crossing her arms when she saw the man in the corner. “ Joseph William Wilson” everyone turned towards the man. Seeing the man tense at that name. 

Raising a eyebrow, Thea gestured for him to talk. Joe smiled. Telling her about the avengers earth. That got a groan out if the youngest queen. A chuckle from Steve Rogers made her glance at him. 

After hearing joes explanation about the avengers needing some help. Thea agreed. “ill call Oliver “ she said grabbing her phone. Spinning around to see Slade coming out of the bedroom. Joe raised an eyebrow. 

“ he was sleeping that’s it!” Thea defended. The smirk on joes face told her he didn’t believe her. With a growl Thea stormed passed Slade and into her room. 

Felicity blushed lightly seeing Slade with no shirt and only a pair of sleep pants. The sleepy look was gone in it’s place was pure anger. Crossing his arms over his chest. Slade glared at his son. “ why are you here” 

Joe breathed deeply. “ I father” 

Joe heard Steve and Bucky give sharp intakes of breath at the mention of father. Letting out a breath Joe continued. “ I got help” Slade nodded for him to continue. Joe did telling him every thing that happened after Kasnia. About meeting Natasha Romanoff who helped him understand his anger an pain. 

Bringing him back to the light. A sigh left slade’s mouth as Thea returned to the kitchen. She glanced between them with a raised eyebrow of her own. 

“ no sword fighting in my kitchen” she ordered. “ Oliver said he’ll be here tomorrow. “ Thea said turning towards be the Other hero’s. Steve Rogers smiled. “ thank you ma’am “ 

Steve gently smiled at Thea. Pulling away when he heard a growl. He jumped away from her turning to see Slade glared at him. A snort from behind him made him turn. Sam Wilson was laughing. Sitting back down. He watched as Slade pulled Thea towards him an jerk his head at Joe. 

That was a order. Sam watched slade’s interaction with Thea. His hand was on the small of her back put not to comfortable. Like he wants to wrap an arm around her but knows better than to try. He smirked seeing Thea’s light blush on her cheeks. Huh they had feelings for each other but neither could see it or they were fighting it for some reason. 

Looking towards Bucky, who was hiding behind his hair. “ what do you think” Sam asked gesturing to Slade an Thea. “ he is comfortable touching her or being to close. From his body language. He does trust himself. “ buck Whispered. 

Felicity smiled at them. “ that’s Slade. He was on a drug the Japanese made that tore his mind apart fueled him with an uncontrollable rage. “. Felicity started. Sam an Bucky turned to her. “ he lead a siege killed a bunch of people. Thea’s mother being one. “ 

she told them his and Oliver’s history how he got the mirakuru and what lead to the siege. While they watched Thea and Slade talk to Joe. “ I gave him the cure. And last year..” felicity smiled sadly. “ he woke up with it gone but remembers everything” 

Sam looked at Bucky with a smile. The ex Assassin was looking towards Slade. Sam knew what Bucky was thinking Slade probably understood him better then anyone. 

They watched Thea kiss the man’s brow. Both seeing the slight flinch Slade did as he watched her walk towards the table. “ so until ollie gets here , you three can spend the night. “ Thea said Sam , Steve and Bucky thanked her. 

Thea pulled out the couch bed. Getting extra blankets an pillows. Throwing them on the bed. Sam jumped up on it. 

“Im going to head out” said felicity as she walked towards the door. Thea nodded as she tried to make up the couch with Sam on it. 

Once the couch was some what made Thea gave Joe her spare room. The younger Australian smiled at her. Telling her thank you. Thea nodded before heading towards her room. 

As she opened her door, Thea looked at Slade leaning against the door. Raising an eyebrow. Slade laughed lightly. “ I’ll sleep on the floor in joes room. “ he whispered. 

Thea sighed softly moving towards him slowly , taking his hand. “ there’s a perfectly good bed in my room. “ Thea Whispered. 

Sam wanted to smirk. Thea knew of her feelings for Slade and was opening going for him. Slade was fighting her. Thea sighed but didn’t force him. Leaning towards him. Thea gently kissed his cheek. “ goodnight” with that she went back to her room and shut the door. 

Sam wanted to smack him. Bucky rolled his eyes and smacked Sam. “ stop” he watched as Slade walked into the spare room shutting the door. 

_Next Morning, 6:30am._

Oliver queitly walked into Theas apartment the next morning. Shutting the door silently. Gently setting his quiver von the table. Oliver moved towards the kitchen to make coffee. 

Dig had kept him at the arrow cave all night fighting about slade. Shaking his head. Oliver turned to see Thea’s spare guest room door opening. 

Seeing Joe Wilson walk out with his hands up. Oliver wanted to demand why he was here but he figured Slade already did that in the 'I’m disappointed in you' fatherly tone he has. 

Setting a cup in front of Joe. The younger man told him everything of importance that happened last night. Leaning against the counter , Oliver listened carefully to joes explanation. 

Oliver nodded when Joe was finished. “ Thea called me about that” Joe sighed. Looking towards where his father ended up sleeping. Oliver smiled “ he sleep on the floor in the spare room?” Oliver asked. With a laugh , Joe nodded. 

A couple hours later, Everyone started waking up. Sam and Bucky woke up Steve by flipping him off the couch. That got a laugh from Oliver. 

Sam introduced his team to Oliver. Introducing Bucky and Steve. Oliver shook their hands. Saying hello. Sam got into telling him about the big bad on their earth. 

Listening Oliver offered his teams help. The three avengers looked grateful. 

_Arrow_

The door to Theas room opened , she walked out heading towards the spare room down the hallway. Opening the door she smiled softly, seeing Slade on the bed. He was on his side. Shirtless. Walking in. Thea sat on the bed. Just watching him. She leaned over to trail her fingers through his hair down towards his lips. 

She didn’t really know when her hate for him started fading to something more. Something like admiration then over the next year it turned to Love. She never told him. Heck she was sure she was feeling the same way he was when with shado. A love that wasn’t returned. Never telling them. 

Feeling him shift in his sleep, Thea leaned back. Removing her fingers from his face. Slowly moving as his eye opened. “ Thea “ his voice was husky from sleep. Making his accent even sexier. She blushed. “ morning” watching him sit up. Thea gave him room. 

Slade grabbed a muscle shirt from his duffle bag. Slipping it on keeping his back to Thea. Thea watched him , a slight frown on her face. She didn’t like that he was ignoring her. Not one bit. 

The duffle bag landed on the bed next to Thea making the girl jump when it landed next to her. She glared at Slade seeing his smirk. Tossing his pillow at him. Thea stood up heading towards the door. Slamming it shut an leaning against it. 

She saw Slade look at her , arms crossing over his chest. Walking over to her. “ let me out” the Australian accent thick with anger. Slade glared at her. Thea didn’t let that bother her. She walked over to him. With every step she yelled at him. 

Things about the last four years. Them dancing around each other. Slade huffed moving towards the door. Hearing Thea call him a coward made him snarl turning to yell at her. 

Slade knew if Oliver was here he could probably hear them fighting. These kinds of fights had been happening Every time Slade visited. After couple good days. Slade and Thea would end up in a fight. 

Which usually ended with Slade walking out and leaving for another year. Crossing her arms over her chest. Thea stood her ground. Slade’s glare not deterring her at all. 

“ Coward? Ms. Queen “ slade’s voice was cold. Thea glared right back at him. Not letting his tone of voice scare her. “ your acting like one” 

Slade huffed before storming out of the room. Thea heard Oliver’s worried call of slade’s name and the slamming of the front door. 

Hugging herself as she walked out of the room. Oliver was quick to pull her into his arms. Rubbing her back lightly. Oliver smiled at her. “ he’ll be back” Thea sighed softly looking at the door. “ yeah in another year” 

Oliver just squeezed her shoulder. 

  
_Central City, Star Labs._  
_Later that day._

Turned out Slade wasn’t going to let Joe or Oliver go to another earth without him. So when they showed up to head to the avengers earth. Slade showed up an hour after they did. Oliver greeted the now geared up man with a hug. 

Bucky, Sam and Steve stayed back as Joe greeted his father. They were eager see Thea’s greeting but were sadly disappointed. The Two didn’t even acknowledge each other. Sam saw Oliver roll his eyes. 

Sam wanted to smack their heads together. The two were acting worse then tony and pepper when they fought and they were actually together!. Maybe Clint or Thor could fix this. Cause these two are stubborn. 

As if they didn’t have enough problems. 

Cisco opened the breach. Sam waved at him as they all stepped through. 

_Earth 1999999999999999_  
_New York City, Avengers Compound._

They got to the compound in record time. Sam wanted to die he had been stuck in a car with Thea and Slade. The two were still not talking. Joe was in the passenger side. Hiding a grin. So when the compound came into veiw. Well Sam jumped out of the car once he parked it. 

Oliver walked over as Slade yanked his duffle out of the trunk. Patting his shoulder Before joining Sam and Steve. Slade looked over at Thea. Bucky was helping her with her own duffle. Shaking his head. Slade slammed the trunk. 

They were greeted by pepper Potts and Wanda Maximoff. Sam hugged both women , smiling when he saw Natasha walking towards them. Oliver got straight to the point as they got to the living areas of the compound. 

Bucky walked over to Sam. A smirk on his face. “ I’m being glared at.” The ex Assassin muttered. Sam turned to see Slade was indeed glaring at Bucky. “ ooh if looks could kill buck. You’d be dead” Sam laughed. Asking Buck what happened to get on slades bad side. Bucky told him he helped Thea with her bag. 

Sam burst out laughing . Oliver was behind them. “ move it “ 

Once everyone was settled and their stuff was put away. Headed to the common area to eat. Thor was back from Asgard. Leaning against the counter eating his pop tarts. 

Sam sat down with Joe and Oliver. Clint was at the table with Natasha. While Steve and Bucky were at the other table playing cards. Tony was making lunch.   
Looking around for Thea an Slade. Sighing when he heard them. Oliver Groaned. Thor looked over in confusion until he saw them. Slade was glaring at Thea as he walked ahead of her. He had a red print on his cheek. 

Thea was screaming at his back. Sam knew in times like these. Sometimes you ended up saying something you’ll regret. Thea did just that. 

“ right cause Ollie wasn’t the first brother you stabbed in the back!” Thea huffed. 

Seeing Oliver tense. Put the avengers on alert. Slade Had froze mid step and in one swift turn was in Thea’s face. All he did was growl before shoving past her and back down towards the rooms. 

Oliver stood glancing at Joe. The Australian nodded before heading off in his father’s direction. Everyone was staring at a Now horrified Thea. Oliver crossed his arms. An from what Sam could see he wasn’t happy. 

Thea had fallen to her knees. Her hand covering her mouth. Kneeling in front of her. Oliver sighed. “ Thea when he calms you need to apologize” Thea just nodded numbly. 

“Why does she have to.” Tony asked. Oliver looked over at the billionaire with a hard look before turning back to Thea. “ Thea Billy Wintergreen was slade’s brother. Much like Steve and Bucky , they grew up together. “ Oliver started taking his sister’s hand. “ went into ASIS together. Billy was Joes godfather” tears fell from Thea’s eyes as Oliver continued. 

“ then during the mission to get Yao fai. Not even five minutes after crashing. “ Oliver lifted her chin. All the avengers were listening to the story. “ Billy turned his back on Slade for easy cash.” Oliver finished. 

Thea shook her head. She didn’t want to hear anymore. She stood leaving walking passed Joe as he returned to the common area. 

_Arrow/Avengers_

Thea walked through the compound not really looking. Friday, Tony’s A.L seemed to open the doors for her. That’s when she found Slade . He was in the gym. Beating on a bag. 

She quietly leaning against the doors. Just watching him beat out his anger. The anger he had for her. He was sweating. Theas eyes followed his every move. The scars on his stomach to his lower back, she wondered which ones were from Billy. 

With a sigh Thea knocked on the doors which grabbed slade’s attention. When he saw her, he sent a punch to the bag sending it flying. A chuckle left Thea’s mouth.   
“ think you kept some of the extra strength left over from the mirakuru. “ she whispered softly. Walking in. 

Slade huffed picking up the bag putting it back on the hook. “ what do you want Thea” he asked as he started doing routine punches to the bag. Watching him. Thea crossed her arms. “ to talk and apologize” she whispered softly. 

He glanced at her sending another set of punches to the bag. “talk” was all he said. Thea frowned. But did. She apologized for the fighting. What she said about Billy. Walking closer to him as his punches slowed down. 

She gently touched him running her finger along a Scar that went from his hip to his stomach. Hearing his intake if breath made Thea smile as she moved closer to his body. “ I’m sorry” she whispered the words against his chest. His hands clenching at his side as Thea curled up into his chest. 

The feel of her lips against his chest nearly drove him mad. The touch of her finger on his scar was driving him insane. He watched her , heard her apologies and all he wants to do is slam her into the wall an make love to her. 

He didn’t deserve her. He didn’t deserve her touch. Her kiss. Yanking himself away nearly took all his will power. Not that it lasted long before the sound of his name from her mouth drove him back to her. 

The kiss lasted mere seconds. Slade had pulled her into his arms, taking her mouth for his own the sound of her breathless whisper of his name. Jolted him awake. 

He yanked himself from her and left her there. Retreating to his room. 


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea deals with the aftermath of the kiss. More fights and the avengers decide to think of ways to get the two fighting pair together.

Thea stood in the same spot staring at the doors Slade had stormed out of. Her mind going a mile a minute. Touching her lips with the tip of her fingers. 

Thea was still in shock, Slade had kissed her. Thea breathed deeply wanting to compose herself before she left the gym. 

Slowly walking towards Oliver , Thea hugged him. She shook her head when he asked if she saw Slade. Noone needed to know what happened between them. They were here to help the avengers. 

She felt Oliver Squeeze her shoulder lightly Before leaving to talk to someone. Probably Stark sighing Thea Walked sitting down next to Bucky. The ex Assassin gave her a smile. 

“So what happened” Bucky asked. 

Thea glanced at him, smiling softly. “ we fought” Thea let out a laugh. “ we always fight” 

Bucky nodded. “ Sam says you two should get married” he added with a snort. Bucky then sighed softly. “ seriously though. Stop fighting. Let him come to terms with his feelings Thea. “ Bucky then stood leaving Thea to her thoughts. 

Slade glared at his floor. Glared hatefully at it. What had he been thinking kissing her. He kissed her! Growling as he stood. The Australian Walked out of his room heading to find Oliver. 

They were here for a reason. To help the avengers with an up coming fight. Slade headed towards Oliver , the archer was with two of the avengers. Chuckling softly as he watched them shoot their bows. 

Wonderful an archery contest. The Australian laughed lightly. Oliver was glaring at Clint Bartan as he raised his bow again. Natasha Romanoff was laughing though she was hiding it better. Slade didn’t bother hiding his amusement. 

Oliver tossed a towel at Slade causing more laughter from the Australian. “ Pay attention kid” Slade spoke. Oliver nodded lifting his bow , notching an arrow. Taking a breath an letting it fly. 

“Whoo!” Clint whooped as the arrow it the center mark. “ Nice” Oliver smirked at him. 

A couple hours later had the four headings back towards the common area. Slade was asked to make dinner. This caused another one of the spats that the avengers dupped the “spouse fights” 

Oliver tried to hide a smile but failed. Thea had reeled into him asking him to make something and Slade ignored her. Slade had smirked which caused Thea so yell at him. Than a huge fight began. 

Thea glared at Slade. “ you seriously can’t do anything can you!” Thea screamed.

Slade just rolled his eye at her having heard it all before. His eye roll seemed to piss her off even more cause the next thing he knew Thea slapped him across the face. 

Oliver stood up their fights were getting out of hand. 

The slap didn’t faze Slade at all. No Thea’s slaps he’d let her have. After everything he had done under the influence of the mirakuru Slade figured a couple slaps he could deal with. What she said was what hurt him.   
“No wonder Joe faked his death twice. Causing having you as a father is a punishment” the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. Thea realized what she said when slade’s eye glanced from her to Joe then back to her. 

He didn’t look mad, he wasn’t angry. No she had cut where it hurt most. Slade just walked away ignoring Oliver’s calls. Thea fell onto her knees. Finally realizing what she said.

She was degusted with herself. 

Next Morning , 7:15am. 

Thea woke up to banging on her door with a groan , Thea got up walking over an opening the door. Smiling when she saw Joe Wilson holding up a tray of food. 

She smiled softly taking the tray and setting it down on the bedside table. Joe gave her a smile before leaving. 

Closing the door with a soft click , Thea went to eat the breakfast that was made for her. Seeing a card with it. She took the card reading it. 

Forgive me..

The words were in slade’s handwriting. Thea wanted to smile. She owed him an apology too. After she ate she’d go see him and apologize. With a smile Thea finished her breakfast. 

There she was done. Thea ran out of the bedroom heading for slade’s room to check if he was in there. Opening the door he was. He was sleeping on his back. Slowly approaching the bed. Thea sat down next to him. 

She smiled softly taking in every detail of his face. Her fingers moving to trail over his eye patch. She loved him if only he’d stop fighting her. She turned to look at his face again. His eye slowly opening. An arm curling around Thea’s waist. 

“I got your note” Thea Whispered lightly now running her fingers through his hair. The curve of his lip lifted into a smile. Adjusting himself so his other hand was free a finger trailing down her face. Slowly moving towards her lips. 

Thea blushed causing a chuckle from Slade. “ I’m sorry “ she whispered softly bending so their foreheads were touching. Slade pulled her up an into his arms. 

He hated when they fought. He felt Thea lean against him pressing a kiss on his face. God how’d he tell her, he wasn’t good enough for her. Cupping her face. Slade pressed his lips to hers. He’d fight the feelings he was drowning in for her later. 

Thea gasped when he kissed her. Giving Slade more to slide his tongue into her mouth. With a soft sigh , Thea gave in kissing him back. They just laid their kissing neither it to end. 

Slade’s arms pulled Thea right against him. Smiling against her mouth. Pulling away slowly. Thea laid her head on his chest. Closing her eyes , she was glad they stopped fighting. She hated them fighting. 

It happened like this the past four years they would fight make up fight then repeat. They have good days and bad days days where they ended up kissing in the middle of an argument. Then when they’d make up, Slade would kiss her but the next day they’d act like nothing happened. 

Thea was tired of it. So watching Slade close his eye. She made a plan she was going to drive him crazy until he admitted his feelings. With that thought Thea smiled curling into his side. 

  
Arrow 

  
Joe Wilson leaned against his father’s door , silently watching him and Thea. Wondering how his father got a girl who loved him so much without actually getting her. 

He knew Thea was very open about her feelings for his father. His father fighting it. Much like how he did on the island with shado from what Oliver told him

The man didn’t admit to his feelings until he was literally dying. If Joe could help it. Thea was not waiting until something like that. Closing the door, Joe headed to find Oliver. He was going to need help. 

With Thor’s arrival soon , they needed to sort through things out. The big bad Tony had been talking about was Thor’s baby brother. He was being put into avengers custody. 

Apparently his father wanted to kill him but Thor asked for mercy. Joe shook his head. His own father had thought he’d need to but never once tried. Walking into the common area. Joe found Oliver with Bucky, Steve and Sam. 

Sitting down Joe joined them for their card game. Oliver handed him a set of cards. Joe laughed. They were playing go fish. Seriously. 

“ So heard the big bad were getting is Thor’s brother” Joe asked. Steve nodded glancing at him. “ yes that’s why we’ll need the rest of team arrow here soon” he commented. 

Oliver nodded. “ I’ll make sure they’re here” 

They played some more until Tony showed up sitting with them. “ so Queen what’s with your sister and eye patch” Oliver Raised an eyebrow at the nickname for Slade. Glancing at Tony. “ their dancing around each other” he said matter of factly. 

Sam laughed at that asking Steve for a A of spades. “ no kidding. I can tell he loves her but something’s holding him back. “ Sam remembered when felicity told him, Steve and Bucky about the mirakuru. So he was amusing that had to do with it in some form. 

Oliver glanced at them all , a sad look on his face. “ he’s ashamed. Doesn’t feel that he’s good enough for her cause of what he’s done. “ Oliver explained. “ felicity told you in the siege our mother was killed. “ Oliver asked Sam. The man nodded. 

“ what not many people know but team arrow Slade put a sword through her chest.” Oliver finished. “ that’s why he thinks he is no good.” 

Bucky sighed. “ she forgave him , you forgave him. “ he shook his head. He looked at Oliver with a sad smile. “ but he’ll never be able to forgive himself” Bucky Whispered. 

Oliver nodded smiling at Bucky. “ maybe you could help him” Oliver suggested. Bucky nodded. 

“What ever works cause I can’t stand how they give each moon eyes” Clint laughed walking towards them. “ then scream at each other “ he added. 

Joe laughed picking up a card. “ they made up. Father cooked her breakfast. They’ve been sleeping” Joe smirked at Oliver’s face. The avengers laughed. 

“ great it’s now probably the honeymoon” Sam joked. Slamming his head on the table. 

  
He got shoved out of his chair in reply. 

  
That Night 

By the time dinner rolled around. Everyone was tired. The avengers had done some gym time with Oliver and Joe while the love birds slept. Oliver and Clint fighting over who was the best archer on both of their Earth’s. 

They had even gotten into a contest. It was a draw both ment hitting the bulls eye every time. Natasha had to break them up for dinner. 

So all the avengers were sitting at the table talking about anything really. Slade and Thea still hadn’t come out of the Australians room. So Joe was stuck making dinner. Moving towards the stove , Joe heard the door to his father’s room open. 

Sam laughed “ the love birds! “ that earned a blush from Thea and a glare from Slade. Though the man was holding Thea by the waist. 

Thea sat down between Sam and Bucky while Slade moved towards Oliver. Joe glanced at them as he flipped the burgers. 

  
Thea was talking to Bucky , Joe noticed as he set the finished burgers on the table while his father glared hatefully at the soldier. Thea must have noticed because her hand slowly gripped slade’s hand that was on the table. 

“dig in” Joe laughed sitting down. Everyone started eating dinner. Talking to each other about their day. Natasha had actually told Oliver about her past well at least some of it. 

Joe watched as Thea stood from her chair moving to sit on slades lap. She curled right up. The man’s arms went around her slowly and hesitantly.

He was still fighting his feelings but at least right now they weren’t fighting. 

Arrow 

A few days later Thor finally showed up. Sam and Bucky Left to meet the rest of team Arrow who were breached over by Cisco. Oliver had stayed at the compound with Slade, Joe and Thea. Clint had stayed as well. 

Wanda Maximoff had shown up from a trip with vision. Thea had quickly became best friends with her. Within an hour of Wanda’s arrival Thea was all giggles and laughter. Oliver saw Slade groan slamming his face into the table 

He laughed at his Mentor which just got him a glare. Oliver smiled watching the two women talk about anything and everything. Thea was all smiles while she stole glances at Slade. 

His sister was smitten. Glancing at Slade, Oliver huffed out a laugh seeing the older man was openly watching his sister. A smile was present on the man’s face. 

“You two done arguing “ Oliver asking after a moment. 

Slade sighed softly turning towards Oliver. “ we made up kid” was all he said. Oliver smirked. “ that’s good. “ he said. Oliver watched Slade smile. 

“ She’d want you happy” the words caught slade’s attention. The Australian looked at him then towards Thea. “ I don’t deserve her” 

Leaning towards him, Oliver sighed. “ shouldn’t that be her decision” Oliver asked. Slade just looked at him before getting up and leaving. Heading for his room. 

A couple hours later Sam and Bucky returned with Felicity, dig and Roy Harper. Oliver watch Thea hug him tightly. The group not noticing Slade walking passed seeing the hugging couple. 

Bucky did an headed towards Slade wrapping an arm around his shoulder asking for a round in the gym. Leaving the group. 

Oliver was never more thankful for Bucky. It was time Bucky talked to slade. Someone who could relate. That’s also why Oliver had asked dig to find Roy. 

  
Thea let Roy go before looking around for someone. Oliver smiled. “ he’s in the gym speedy” a blush took over Thea’s face. 

Avengers Compound   
Gym

Getting to the gym Bucky saw that Peter parker was also there sparring with Scott Lang. Heading towards the other mats. Bucky grabbed one of the punching bags. Hooking it up then nodded to Slade. 

The Australian punched it hard. Bucky laughed. Seeing the man hitting the bag in a series of punches. Slade sent a hard punch to the bag. The chain broke Bucky jumped back in surprise. Letting the bag down. 

Slade didn’t seem to realize Bucky had the bag. 

Looking at Slade , the man was frozen. Bucky saw horror cross his face before it was gone. Scott had come over checking on Bucky. He nodded towards Thor as he moved towards slade. 

“Slade!” all four men turned towards Thea’s voice. The woman ran towards the Australian but he backed away. Roy grabbed her by the waist which Thea smacked him. Heading towards Slade , he didn’t escape her this time as Thea cupped his face. Telling him to breathe 

Bucky gently moved the bag before joining Thea. Gripping slade’s shoulder in reassurance. Slade was staring off towards the wall. That’s when Roy looked worriedly at the man. 

“Slade do you see shado or Thea ” Roy asked. Slade looked horrified as he shook his head. Roy sighed softly in relief. “ okay .. hey it’s okay. “ Roy spoke softly to Slade. Turning towards Bucky and Thea. 

Shaking his head, Slade pulled Thea into his arms. Not wanting to let her go. Thea wrapped her arms around him tightly. Whispering against his chest. 

  
Bucky smiled softly. “ just adrenaline “ he laughed lightly. Hoping he’d calm. Slade sent the super soldier a nod. Roy also thanked Bucky. 

Bucky understood what Slade was feeling. He was still haunted from the mirakuru. 

Thea pulled Slade towards the doors. “ I’m putting you to bed” Thea whispered Walking out the door. They got to slade’s room opening the door. Thea pulled him into the room. 

Quickly Thea got to work making slade’s bed. While he took his shirt off. Thea smiled as she left the room for him to finish Changing. 

When he was in his sweats , she walked back in. Slade was sitting on the bed staring at the wall. Slowly approaching him. Thea moved between his legs. Wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“ are you okay “ she whispered the question. Waiting for him to speak on his own time. Seeing him look up at her as he shook his head no. He was not okay. 

Slowly Thea ran her fingers through his hair. Taking off his eye patch. She sat down on his knee. Leaning against him just hugging him being a strength he needs. 

Thea slowly got him to lay down an curled into his arms. Pulling the covers over them. “Its okay. I got you” she whispered softly against his chest. 

The mirakuru left it’s mark on the man. But Thea was going be there as he beat it. They laid there just staring at the ceiling. Slade turned Thea’s Chin to look at him. “ make me forget” Thea smiled leaning towards him an gently pressing their lips together. 

She knows he would regret his weakness in the morning but right now she was going to help clear his mind make him forget the troubles that is their lives. Kissing her back, Slade rolled on top of her. Deepening their kiss. 

Common area 

Thor was greeted by everyone happily. Oliver and his team were introduced to him and his brother. Felicity and dig were also introduced to the avengers and Joe. Roy showed back up with Bucky , the super soldier telling Oliver what happened. 

Roy stopped Oliver from storming towards his mentors room in worry. Telling him Slade was fine and Thea was with him. Oliver reluctantly agreed to leave the two alone. 

Tony showed dig and felicity to extra rooms. Joe had went to check on his father quickly regretting it after opening the door. He slowly left. Scarred for life. 

Oliver asked him where he was but Joe just shook his head. 

Loki’s room was a nice room. It only had a lock on the outside and only opened for the outside least until he earned trust. Friday would be watching him 24/7.

Clint wasn’t to pleased Loki wasn’t in a cell but to help Thor he’d bite his lip. Team Arrow soon headed off while Tony set down rules for Loki. The trickster nodded to mist of them. 

Slade watched Thea sleeping , her body curled up right against his. She was laying in his arms. Her back to his chest. She looked so peaceful while sleeping. Trailing his fingers over Thea’s arms Slade sighed.

He easily fell into her embrace again after the scare he had in the gym. Without a thought she gave him what he asked for. Pulling her tightly into his arms more, Slade buried his face in her hair.   
He fought her for her own good. He didn’t deserve her comfort or her love not after what he did on the mirakuru. But that didn’t stop him from loving her at least from afar. 

“ I love you Thea” he whispered softly closing his eyes once more. He didn’t notice Oliver slowly open the door to check on them nor the smile when he heard slade’s whispered words to his sister’s sleeping form. 

Oliver closed the door queitly not wanting to disturb the sleeping pair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes slade's still having trouble with the mirakuru no he doesn't still have it. But everything he's went through the the man is bound to have PTSD.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath and more problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay soooooo hope you enjoy.

Sun streamed through the window of Thea’s guest room in Avengers Compound. Waking with a groan, Thea slowly sat up. Taking in her surroundings. She felt an arm tighten around her waist keeping her in place. 

That jolted Thea from her sleepy state. She looked down lightly lifting the covers then put them back blushing. Turning she saw Slade sleeping next to her he was just as undressed as she was.   
Shaking her head. Thea willed herself to wake up. They slept together. Gently slipping out of the bed. Thea put slades night pants on. They were a little bit big on her so Thea tied the strings tightly. 

Turning back towards the bed, Slade had rolled onto his stomach. Thea smiled at him before leaving the room. Thea closed the door gently. 

Walking into the kitchen everyone was already there. Thea gently shoved Barnes away from the stove. The man laughed at her but let her. 

“Thea, how was your night” Oliver asked walking in seeing his sister in slade’s clothes.   
Thea blushed red. Her fingers fiddling with the hem of slade’s muscle shirt. “ Good” she whispered. 

Finishing the breakfast she made an setting it on the table. Slade walked in about fifteen minutes later in only a pair of jeans. 

He walked in going right over to Thea pulling her close. Thea laughed as he lifted her up and moved her away from the stove. “ go sit “ he ordered. Thea nodded letting Slade finish. 

Everyone soon sat down to eat breakfast. Slade and Bucky set the plates down before sitting themselves. Dishing out some food, Slade noticed Thea barely eating. 

He knew he fucked up when he came out. Treating her as he normally did. He just didn’t feel like he deserves her. With a sigh Slade pulled Thea into his lap. Whispering to her queitly. 

Slade glanced over at Oliver carefully catching the other man’s eye. Oliver Sent slade a small smile. 

Arrow

Another two weeks passed and Slade was back to avoiding Thea. After sleeping with her Slade hadn’t known how to act or what to say to her. How do you tell someone that clearly has feelings for you that they deserve better than you could give them. 

Walking towards the gym in the compound, walking in he saw Thor was there with Sam and Clint. Dig was also there. Slade nodded towards them as Oliver approached the Australian an gave him a swift right hook. Slade stumbled back slightly in surprise looking towards the billionaire. The kid had the biggest smile as he flipped his training stick in his hands. 

The Ex ASIS agent smirked before grabbing the kid by his collar and tossing him towards the training mat. Everyone turned to see what the two were doing as Slade yanked his shirt over his head. The avengers present gaped at the scars riddling slade’s torso and back. 

Natasha smiled sadly at the man but his it before he noticed. 

Slade was thrown some training sticks catching them. the Australian didn’t wait or hesitate attacking Oliver they got into a familiar rhythm back from their training days on the island. Oliver suddenly left the Rhythm they had and tried to smack Slade with the stick. 

Slade just laughed at him as he twisted around to hit the back of Oliver’s legs. The younger man fell to his knees. While Slade looked down at him. Oliver threw his sticks down sending a kick into slade’s midsection. 

Slade fell onto his back hitting the Matt hard. Oliver went to tackle him when slade’s body moved suddenly rolling out of the way before sweeping Oliver’s leg out causing him to fall. 

The sounds of clapping reached them making the two men pause in there work out. Slade standing quickly an helping Oliver up. They shared a smile when Sam approached with Thor. 

“ That Was awesome!” Sam said looking between the two. Natasha smirked. “ though he seems to know your every move” she muttered. Clint looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Slade rolled his eye. “ I trained him” he said just as Oliver echoed the same sentiment. 

Panting from the workout Slade grabbed a towel when Sam approached him from behind. They stood in silence for a few minutes until Sam finally spoke. 

“ are you okay?” he asked. Slade glanced at him from the corner of his good eye. “ I’m fine. “ the man said wiping his chest. Sam sighed softly. “ If you ever need to talk” Sam left the question open laying a hand on his shoulder. 

Slade turned towards him with a smile. It was small but Sam saw it. “ I’ll let you know” the Australian replied before leaving the gym. 

“It was good of you to try” a voice spoke up. Sam turned to see Oliver approaching with Diggle. “ but earning his trust will be a hard thing to do” the Vigilante told the super hero. Sam looked at him slightly in confusion until Oliver laughed.

“ he won’t open up to you until he trusts you” Oliver then left the man to his thoughts. 

Downtown , New York. 

Thea Queen was angry no she was beyond Angry. She was down right Furious! After sleeping with Slade the man had been avoiding her for the past few weeks. They weren’t even talking let alone fighting. 

This is what lead Thea to have Wanda show her new York with Clint’s wife and kids. She was angry at Slade for avoiding her hell she was mad at herself for sleeping with him did she regret it no. After everything they’d been through with meeting him the mirakuru and the killing of her mother. Thea had slowly forgave him. 

But if he doesn’t learn to forgive himself then she couldn’t help him. She knows he looks best her, she had heard him Whispering the words when he thought she was asleep. Letting out a sigh, Thea followed Wanda she had no idea where they were going. 

Thea caught up with the Russian girl linking their arms so she didn’t loose her again. 

It was almost dark when they made it to their destination. Wanda smiled softly walking in with Thea. Thea knew ollie was probably worried by now. She just needed time away. 

As they headed into the bar Thea hoped the boys weren’t going to crazy without her. 

  
By the time midnight passed , Thea and Wanda were heading back towards the compound. The girls were laughing and joking as they walked about something Thea couldn’t remember what. 

As they walked towards the compound why they were walking Thea didn’t know. But they headed towards the compound Wanda was really drunk. Helping the woman walk Thea finally noticed they were being followed. She didn’t want to deal with a mugger. 

Rule number one never walk alone in New York City. That was their biggest mistake as Thea was jerked to a stop by a guy grabbing her arm. Thea’s hand went to her phone pressing the number she knew by heart. Hoping Slade got the SOS. 

Backing up away from the muggers , Thea held a now very sobered Wanda who was glaring at the men when a car sped towards them spinning to a stop between the girls and the men. Thea sighed softly in relief when Joe Wilson stepped out of the car his sword on his back. 

  
He jerked his head towards the car, Thea didn’t need to be told twice yanking Wanda with her they got in the car slamming the doors locking themselves in. 

With one last imitating glare Joe walked back towards the car getting in an taking off at full speed. 

Avengers Compound, 1:30am 

The Avengers with Oliver, Diggle and Slade we’re all waiting for Joe to return with the girls. Slade was pacing back and forth clearly worried it’s why Oliver didn’t let the older man go get them. Who ever was bugging the girls would have died. 

Sam was sitting next to Natasha and Thor with Clint while Tony was standing next to them with his arms crossed. Pepper had her as around him tightly. Scott and vision were also standing waiting for the elevator doors to open. 

Rhodes had come after Tony called him when Joe had left. 

Slade wanted to Walk out and find Thea himself. He wanted her in his damn arms. Looking towards Oliver , the kid was leaning against the wall staring at the elevator also waiting. 

The doors opened with Joe walking out both girls clinging to him. Once Thea saw Slade though she ran for the older Australian. His arms opened to her encircling her waist tightly. 

He held her as she shook, Thea clung to him. Wanting nothing more than to tell him everything. Slade’s arms tightened around her. “ I’ve got you” was all he Whispered. 

Sam watched them with a smile maybe Slade would let his feelings out freely. Hopefully he thought with a smile watching the man lift Thea bridal style and towards his room. 

Arrow 

The next morning Thea woke up in warmth. Complete warmth. Turning slowly she saw Slade sleeping soundly next to her, his arm around her waist with her back against his chest. With a happy sigh Thea turned towards him fully. 

“Slade” she whispered. “ Slade wake up” her answer was his face burying itself in her neck as his arm around her waist tightened. Holding back a laugh Thea kissed his cheek. “ Slade” she breathed against the man’s lips. 

Slade slowly woke his eye opening to look at the woman in his arms. Sitting up slowly, Slade moved the covers off himself standing. Thea wanted to scream. 

“What were you thinking!” Slade said breaking the silence. 

Thea looked confused as slade turned to her and glared. Seriously the man had one eye but damn could he glare. 

“Going out that late without your dagger or anything to defend yourself with!” 

That caused Thea to glare right back. She was not going to have an argument with him right now. She saw Slade crossed his arms over his chest in anger. 

“I don’t know Slade, maybe! Because I slept with a guy then he decided I was avoidable!” Thea answered him angerily. 

Slade sighed softly. He was hoping to avoid that conversation. 

“ don’t turn this on me!” slades voice took on a dark tone. 

Thea stood up angerily glaring at Slade. She wanted to hit him. Badly. She wanted to hit him badly. Her composure was slipping. She seriously wanted to deck him. 

“ turn this on you. Slade I’ll say it! I love you” Thea’s confession was met with slade’s body going rigid. Tears fell from Thea’s eyes as she looked at him. “ I know I’m not shado. I’ll never be her, I could never replace her! “ Thea confessed. Slade stood still while Thea spoke. 

“ So tell me you don’t love me and I’ll walk away from you right now” 

Slades whole body was frozen in shock at Thea’s words and her confession of love. Frozen , he didn’t know what to say. He still thought she deserved better than him but now if he didn’t say anything she was going to walk out of his life. 

“Thea…..I” Slade opened his mouth. The words stuck in his throat. Seeing the tears in her eyes all Slade wanted to do was tell her he loves her. Watching as Thea’s arms moved to hug herself as she crossed the room towards the door, Slade grew desperate. 

“Thea” the plea was Whispered lightly. “Don’t go” 

Thea’s hand had made it around the knob. Freezing at his words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas! What do you want Thea or slade to do. Let me know chapter 4 with be updated soon probably in a couple weeks I want to get chapter 2 and 3 of man beneath the monster written out 
> 
> Chapter Two is half way done.

**Author's Note:**

> And Done! Hope you enjoyed and yes. Thea and Slade will keep having these emotional rollercoaster ride of the fighting then kissing until they get their heads together. 
> 
> Comment what you think and want you want to see. Any certain ship in the avengers ? 
> 
> What do you want in Slade and Thea's next blowout
> 
> Chapter Two is written out chapter 3 is under way.


End file.
